


Не твое небо

by Madoshi



Series: Не только о драконах [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, сны и кошмары
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кому-то снится кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не твое небо

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф в подарок хорошему человеку )

Ему снились распростертые крылья. Прозрачно-кобальтовое небо послушно ложилось под чувствительные, гибкие мембраны; кончики пальцев[1] пели на ветру; мышцы плеч приятно ныли от напряжения, но не чувствовали усталости — он мог лететь так, кажется, бесконечно долго.

Внизу скользили знакомая бело-зеленая мозаика руатанских долин — в конце зимы снег не торопился уступать рубежи и все еще держал оборону в предгорьях. Из пасти вырывался белый морозный пар, воздух на высоте пощипывал шкуру приятным морозцем. Это означало, что никаких Нитей не будет, и он может кружить над горами, ныряя в теплые и ледяные потоки, согреваясь и замерзая попеременно, много дней. Огонь и запах гари других драконов не прервет его, крики ужаса от людей не потревожат.

Сознание ощущалось безгранично широким, не драконьим и не человеческим: он с кристальной ясностью видел все холды на много миль вокруг, читал чувства и мысли населяющих их людей, разбирал взаимосвязи, соединяющие все и всех на Перне. Взгляд его проникал в прошлое, будущее и даже в Промежуток, который теперь вовсе не казался черным и ледяным...

Но все-таки чего-то не хватало. Что-то было неуловимо чужим, чуждым: настоящая радость не приходила, небо отдавало гулкой пустотой. Беспокойство рассекало шкуру не хуже Нитей, вскрывая нутряной страх.  Холод и пустота свивались кольцами где-то в районе второго желудка — там, где обычно бушевал жар от огненного камня. Когда обледенение коснулось плеч и лап, он с пугающей ясностью осознал: он не дракон, он человек, у него нет крыльев, у него есть только руки; он не может одновременно управлять крыльями и передними лапами! Или нет, он все-таки дракон, но он не должен быть один. Никогда один; почему же теплый шепот человеческих мыслей, что всегда поддерживал и направлял его, превращается в безжалостный лед, разрывающий изнутри?

Не за что было ухватиться в пустоте, воздух предал, никто не ждал его, если не считать земли, которая опрокинулась, повернулась, понеслась навстречу.

Он, _человек и дракон,_ потерял что-то очень дорогое. Что-то бесконечно важное, важнее, чем крылья, важнее, чем ясность сознания, и это было не вернуть, не защитить, и какое значение имело падение, когда...

В отчаянии он вскинул руки, крикнул, закрывая лицо — и проснулся, лежа на спине и чуть не задыхаясь.

«Мэрит!» — кажется, Д’жон все-таки удержался, не сказал этого вслух.

Но что толку: Ш’лок, лежащий рядом, тоже очнулся, сел, потянулся к светильнику. Проснулся и Скаллт, хотя об этом Д’жон скорее догадался по шороху в переднем вейре, чем почувствовал: у него все-таки был не такой серьезный контакт с бронзовым.

— Ты опять не втер мазь вечером, — хрипло и раздраженно со сна сказал Ш’лок, открывая крышку корзины. — Я предупреждал, что ночью ногу сведет.

— Не помогает эта мазь и не может помочь, я же сказал, там ни мышцы, ни сухожилия не повреждены, — скороговоркой ответил Д’жон, прижимая руку к левой стороне груди, где отчаянно колотилось сердце.

— Внутренне ты все равно убежден, что мази помогают, поэтому эта облегчает боль. Не спорь, я заметил.

— Это не нога. Это...

— Кошмар, — закончил Ш’лок. — Мэрит мне уже сказала.

«Я не виновата! — воскликнула Мэрит расстроенно. — Я бы разбудила тебя, как обычно! Но это был какой-то странный кошмар. Не такой».

«Я знаю, дорогая, — только и мог ответить он. — Я знаю».

«Скаллт тоже извиняется».

«Передай ему, что все в порядке».

Голова по-прежнему кружилась, будто он только что падал вниз. Д’жон запрокинул голову, и вдруг почувствовал, что лицо его мокрое от слез. Горячая широкая ладонь легла на плечо, лоб Ш’лока прижался к ключице.

— Моран? — спросил он колко.

— Н-нет, — рука само-собой легла на слегка влажноватый затылок, пальцы зарылись в густые пряди. — Нет, я... — он спросил себя, за что бы извиняться Скаллту. Бронзовый ведь не следил за ним по ночам. — Похоже, я видел твой сон. Или ваш со Скаллтом.

— О? — Ш’лок застыл; даже затылок его под руками Д’жона напрягся.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо сказал ему Д’жон.

 

  


* * *

[1] Если драконье крыло похоже на крыло летучей мыши, то мембрана растянута между тем, что было бы пальцами.


End file.
